Proposition 11 (Chawosaurian Amendment)
Proposition 11 or Eleventh Amendment is a Chawosaurian Law that Constitutionally prohibits the Legalization of Christianity because of Mississippi's Anti-Gay Religious Liberty Act, Chawosaurian King-Emperor, Abooksigun Eluwilussit announced that he would support Christian Rights unless they practice Homophobia, Chawosauria doesn't respond to Homophobia in a respectful light, and it does and will hurt Christianity in Chawosauria in a very ugly way, even though Christianity is already illegal in Chawosauria. However, Homophobia, Biphobia and Transphobia in Chawosauria are socially unacceptable and are even very serious capital crimes, Chawosauria's ugly response to World News from anywhere that says the practice of Homophobia, it hurts Christianity in Chawosauria. Background When the U.S. State of Mississippi passed the State's Religious Liberty Act, a bill that would allow Discriminatory attitudes and behavior in Public Workforce and Education and Housing and more, Abooksigun Eluwilussit demanded to veto each Future Christian Civil Rights Regulations that Regulations that would legalize Christianity and protect their rights of religious freedom, Which was his response to the religious liberty act, there was a Legislative that was proposed by Abooksigun himself, that would allow Christians to serve in the military, but after he heard the news that Mississippi and Missouri passed Anti-Gay Bills into law, Abooksigun announced that he refused to allow Christians in the military, Chawosauria agreed to pass Abooksigun's veto. On April 20, 2016, Abooksigun ordered the introduction of Proposition 11 and the Propositional Briggs Initiative and on April 23, 2016, he signed all both of them into law. Text Section 1 of the bill * The Bill prohibits Chawosaurian Government favorable treatment to Christians, and support the continuing of Religious Persecution of Christians in Chawosauria. * The Proposition prohibits Favorable treatment to Christians in the workforce, and allows employers to fire Christians and allows the government to annul each Christian Marriage of those who were identified as Christian when they immigrate to Chawosauria. * The Proposition classifies Mississippi, as a dangerous state. * The Proposition classifies Christians as dangerous to Homosexuals in Chawosauria and Christians and Homosexuals are not allowed to associate with eachother. * Religious Segregation is now being proposed by the Chawosaurian Government and because of Mississippi's religious liberty act, Chawosauria will pass Persecution against Interfaith couples for having sex, relationships and for marriage and raising children. Section 2 of the bill * Gay Rights Activists in Chawosauria have the right to sue Christians for every reason, or any reason. * Homosexuality and Bisexuality are both now under strict government protection from Christianity. * Premarital Sex is now under strict government protection. * Chawosauria's former Anti-Premarital Sex Laws are all repealed. * Chawosauria is now proposing a repeal against the Defense of Pregnancy Act. * Chawosaurian Police have the right to beat Christians, even if they never committed a crime. Section 3 of the bill * Chawosaurian Government will not educate Christian Students. * Chawosaurian Schools have the right to reject Christian Children. * Chawosaurian Schools have the right to expel exposed Christian Students and call the police. * Chawosaurian Public Areas have the right to humiliate Exposed Christians. * Humiliated Christians are sentenced by law, to Public Humiliation. Propositional Briggs Initiative The Propositional Briggs Initiative prohibits Christians and Pro-Christians from serving in military, teach in Public and Private Schools, and workforce and housing. Christianity Christians are protesting to repeal the Propositions and demand to talk to the Chawosaurian Governments. Category:Discrimination